conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Liang Empire
This country claims to be part of Altverse. , |demonym = Liangi |government_type = |leader_title1 = Emperor |leader_name1 = Liang Fuxing |leader_title2 = The Hand |leader_name2 = Liang Fulong |legislature = Imperial Vessel |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |area = |area_km2 = 9,596,961 |area_sq_mi = 3,705,407 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 0.28% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 1,357,380,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2013 |population_census = 1,339,724,852 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $16.149 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $11,868 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 55.0 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.719 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Liangi Xue |currency_code = LEX |time_zone = UTC+8 |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = yyyy年m月d日 |drives_on = right |cctld = .le |iso3166code = LE |calling_code = +43 |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Liang (simplified Chinese: 梁帝国; pinyin: Liáng Dìguó), officially the Cantonese Empire of Liang, is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion. The Empire is a feudal empire governed by the emperor, with its seat of government in the capital city of Tiantang. It exercises jurisdiction over 13 independent states. Covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometers, Liang is the world's second-largest country by land area, and either the third or fourth-largest by total area, depending on the method of measurement. Liang's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes and the Gobi and Taklamakan deserts in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter south. The Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separate Liang from South and Central Asia. The Yangtze and Yellow Rivers, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, run from the Tibetan Plateau to the densely populated eastern seaboard. Liang's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometres (9,000 mi) long, and is bounded by the Bohai, Yellow, East and South China Seas. The history of Liang goes back to the ancient civilization – one of the world's earliest – that flourished in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, Liang's political system was based on hereditary monarchies, known as dynasties, beginning with the semi-mythological Xia of the Yellow River basin (c. 2000 BCE). Since 221 BCE, when the Qin Dynasty first conquered several states to form a Chinese empire, the country has expanded, fractured and been reformed numerous times. The Republic of China (ROC) overthrew the last dynasty in 1911, and ruled the Chinese mainland until 1949. After the defeat of the Empire of Japan in World War II, the YRM (Yue Reborn Movement), led by House Liang defeated the nationalist Kuomintang in mainland China and established the Cantonese Empire of Liang in Tiantang (former Hong Kong) on 1 October 1949. Liang had the largest and most complex economy in the world for most of the past two thousand years, during which it has seen cycles of prosperity and decline. Since the introduction of economic reforms in 1978, Liang has become one of the world's fastest-growing major economies. As of 2013, it is the world's second-largest economy by both nominal total GDP and purchasing power parity (PPP), and is also the world's largest exporter and importer of goods. Liang is a recognized nuclear weapons state and has the world's largest standing army, with the second-largest defence budget. Liang is a regional power within Asia and has been characterized as a potential superpower by a number of commentators. Liang is also a member of numerous formal and informal multilateral organizations, including the , , , the , the and the G-20 Politics Government The Liang Empire is an absolute monarchy ruled by an Emperor, who bears the titles of "Emperor of the Fifty Six Ethnic Groups", "Lord of the Thirteen Kingdoms", and "Protector of the Fatherland". The second most powerful position is that of the Hand, an appointed Lord who serves as the Emperor's topmost advisor and, in his absence, holds court and may even sit on the throne. If the Emperor is a minor and, thus, unfit to properly rule, the government falls in the hands of an Regent, who may be the Hand, the Queen Dowager or another Lord selected for the task. States The Tianshichao Special Capital Region is ruled directly by the Emperor. Beneath both the Emperor and the Hand -- but still enjoying a great degree of autonomy -- are the rulers of each region, some of which also hold the title of Wardens and/or Zhu. These are: *The Zhu of Zhang and Warden of the Steppes, title currently held by the Lord of Hohhot, the head of House Pan. Rules over the . Zhang *The Zhu of Fanrongniu, title traditionally held by the Lord of Harbin, the head of House Yu. Rules over the former Heilongjiang, Jilin, and Liaoning. Fanrongniu *The Zhu of Haozhu, title traditionally held by the Lord of Beijing, the head of House Dong. Rules over the former Hebei and Shanxi. Haozhu *The Zhu of Zinlong and Warden of the Sea, title traditionally held by the Lord of Shanghai, the Hand. Rules over the former Anhui, Zhejiang, and Fujian. Zinlong *The Zhu of Jiaohuashe and Warden of the Desert, title traditionally held by the Lord of Urumqi, the head of House Ma. Rules over the former Xinjiang. Jiaohuashe *The Zhu of Minjieyang and Warden of the Mountains, title traditionally held by the Lord of Lhasa, the head of House Lin. Rules over Tibet. Minjieyang *The Zhu of Xuhuanshu, title traditionally held by the Lord of Changsa, the head of House Tan. Rules over the former Hubei, Hunan, and Jiangxi. Xuhuanshu *The Zhu of Boxuehou and Warden of the Plains, title historically held by the Lord of Chengdu, the head of House Deng. Rules over the former Yunnan and Sichuan. Boxuehou *The Zhu of Mingzhiji, title currently held by the Lord of Xi'an, the head of House Xue. Rules over the former Shaanxi, Ningxia, and Gansu. Mingzhiji *The Zhu of Yonggangou, title traditionally held by the Lord of Nanjing, the head of House Xu. Rules over the former Jiangsu, Shandong, and Henan. Yonggangou *The Zhu of Menghu, title traditionally held by the Lady of Nanning. Rules over the former Chongqing, Guizhou, and Guangxi. Menghu Category:Liang Category:Countries